


【TK】坠落的星辰00（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰00（ABO）

房间里点着暖黄色的灯光，亮度刚好能够看清一张双人大床范围内的东西。堂本刚躺在床的正中间，左手枕在脑袋下边，正望着天花板。

房间里充满了欢爱过后淫糜的热气，还有汗水混合着信息素的味道。古巴雪茄和白兰地的味道互相碰撞着、混合着，产生出一种独特的香气，闻着这股香气，再加上房间里暧昧的光线，就还想再干上那么一下子。

刚却有些走神了。

半晌，刚动了一下，伏在他胯下，正费力的把他夸张的性器含在嘴里吮动的人有些茫然的抬起了头。

栗色的的头发软趴趴的贴在脑袋上，眼睛隐藏在有些长的刘海后头，眼尾还带着纵欲过后的泪痕和魅色，嘴角还挂着刚上一轮射过以后的精液。

那人把上半身略微抬起，就能看见，他线条好看的脖子上带着一个大约三厘米宽、厚度约在五毫米的白银项圈，紧紧的箍在脖子中间。

一条短短的银色锁链连在项圈上，垂到双乳之间。短银链上用锁头连着另一条长链子，另一头正握在刚的右手里。项圈的作用不仅仅可以束缚佩戴之人的行动，还能遮住脖颈后面的腺体，让他无法被Alpha永久标记。

看见这个项圈，刚的眼神暗了暗。

察觉到刚眼神的变化，那人明显瑟缩了一下，小心翼翼的开口，“主人……刚，你怎么了？”

看见他的动作和神情，刚的心蓦的一痛，那曾经是一张多么朝气蓬勃的脸啊，喜欢弯着眼睛笑，发现刚偷拍他的时候会害羞的用双手捂住脸，喜欢反戴着棒球帽，无论什么时候都元气满满，无论干什么，都是努力认真的小男子汉。而不是像现在这样，眼睛里埋藏着惊恐和不安，习惯性的微微缩着肩膀，时时刻刻都顺从着，谄媚着，唯恐惹的面前的Alpha不高兴从而带来什么样的惩罚。

刚觉得有什么东西堵在喉咙口，却一句话也吐不出来。他伸出脑袋后面的左手，擦掉了那人嘴角的精液。温柔的动作让那人露出了受宠若惊的神情，刚觉得心里更堵得慌了。

轻轻揉了揉那人的头，放柔了嗓音，“没怎么，想起了一些事情，我要睡觉了。”那人眯着眼在刚的手上蹭了蹭，像一只被撸舒服了的猫。想下床的时候被刚制止了，“你今天也在床上睡吧。”他乖顺的点了点头，接过刚递给他的枕头，蜷缩在一边，很快就睡着了。

刚摘下了那根长长的链子，轻手轻脚的下了床，坐在客厅里，点上了一支烟，吸着烟，望着窗外楼顶一闪一闪的亮光，刚陷入了思考。

这件事情，到底是怎么发展到这一步的呢？

 

一周前。

东京近郊的某个私人码头上，静静地停着一艘游艇。海面向前延伸，远处是大大小小的珊瑚礁，珊瑚礁将这一片水域包围，形成了一个不大的海湾，海湾中波澜微起，十分平静。

码头上没有灯光，繁星已经隐匿，黎明还没有到来，整片区域唯一的光源，就是堂本刚手指间夹着的，忽明忽暗的香烟。

长发披肩的年轻男子坐在游艇顶上，一只脚蹬在船顶边缘，一只脚耷拉下来，面对大海看着远方，不知道在想什么，偶尔皱着眉吸一口手里的烟，香烟与他身上闻起来像古巴雪茄一样的信息素纠缠在一起，混合成了一股独特的味道，慵懒又颓废。

东方一点点的亮了，深蓝色的夜空有了渐变，一片灿金色的光芒从珊瑚礁后跃起，喷薄而出，仿佛就在一瞬间，太阳驱走了黑夜，朝霞万里。

看着朝阳，刚深深地吸了最后一口烟，将烟雾尽数喷到了咸腥的海风里，烟头弹入水中，攀着梯子从船顶爬下来，轻轻一跃登上了岸，把霞光与朝阳抛到身后。

看到远远的向这边走来的刚，坐在车里死盯着他一夜没睡的冈田准一松了一大口气，把对讲机贴在嘴边，“告诉那两个搜救队，可以撤了。”对讲机“滋啦”响了一下，“明白。”很快传来。

刚快走到车跟前了，冈田关了对讲机，用手搓了搓脸，迅速整理一下有些皱巴巴的西装，下车等着刚走来。两人相距不到五米的时候，冈田微微一躬身，“少爷。”

看着比平时正经一万倍的冈田，他为什么这样刚心知肚明，嗤笑了一声，坐到了冈田为他拉开车门的后座上。

冈田准一单手扶住方向盘，从后视镜里看着刚的眼睛。

“回家，准一。”刚看了冈田一眼，然后闭上了眼睛。听到指令，冈田沉默的把车开了出去。

刚只是在闭目养神，一夜没睡，身体虽然有些疲惫，精神上却仍没有困意。冈田搞得那些小动作他心里清清楚楚，无非是怕他再次寻死。

三年前的今天，刚在自己的生日会上得知，新婚一年的妻子车祸身亡，而且还是蓄意谋杀。在太平间确认尸首的时候，刚当场精神崩溃，在医院里住了一个月才好转。出院后的刚第一时间从本家搬了出来，他怕回到那个两人一起生活了一年的小院里，自己会再一次崩溃。

在六本木的双子塔买了一间顶层的豪华复式，刚一个人住在那里。搬到新家以后他就发现，自己没有办法写歌了。

堂本刚作为音乐人，虽然自己没有出过专辑，但是给很多的歌手提供过词曲，在圈内一直是有口皆碑。他和妻子在一个圈外的聚会上认识，一见钟情。认识刚的人都不理解，为什么日本第一财团堂本株式会社的小少爷，一个优秀的Alpha，执意要娶一个家世平平的女Beta。在所有人的不解中，两人结为了夫妻，从此以后，词曲作者堂本刚有了一个唯一的听众，每次写好一首歌，他都会抱着吉他，弹唱给妻子听。

妻子去世以后他第一次摸吉他，便不可抑制的想起了自己的妻子，想起两个人相处的时光，以及在太平间看到的，那张面目全非的脸。那一瞬间，刚觉得自己肺里的空气全都莫名其妙的消失了，他更急促的喘息，想要获得氧气，窒息感却越来越强烈，最终他痛苦的抱着吉他倒在地板上，被察觉出不对劲的冈田准一送到了医院。

经过医生的诊断，他患上了过呼吸。后来他无数次的尝试弹吉他，都以过呼吸发作告终。似乎妻子的死亡带走了他全部的灵感，他再也写不出一句歌词，再也弹不出一段和弦。

两年前的今天，独自喝了一天酒之后，刚在家中割腕自杀。好在冈田发现及时，送到医院抢救捡回了一条命。但是自此以后，刚越发的深居简出了，只是偶尔的在私人海湾那里坐着游艇钓钓鱼，其余的地方一概不去，包括本家。

一年前的今天，刚在家中度过了一天，傍晚的时候，他像吃晚饭一样的吞了两瓶安眠药，在家里绕了几圈，又翻出一瓶日本酒，灌了半瓶下肚，把胃里的药和酒全数吐进了马桶里，然后上床睡觉。

被吸收一部分的药让他昏睡了三天，醒来之后又发现自己在医院里，床边站着胡子拉碴、一脸担忧的冈田。醒来以后，刚说的第一句话就是，“准一，你放心，我不会再去寻死了。”话音刚落，他就看到了冈田整个人松了下来，如释重负。  
虽然，昨天还是一夜未睡，生怕自己出什么意外。

想到这里，唇角不禁扯出一丝笑容，睁开眼睛看向冈田开着车的背影。

车缓缓地停了下来，“刚，我们到了。”冈田低沉的声音从前方传来。

冈田拉开车门，刚下了车，嘱咐冈田，“准一你也回家睡觉吧，我今天没什么安排，给你放一天假。”

刚脸上的神情轻松，甚至还带着一点笑意。仔细观察之后觉得没什么不妥，冈田才点了点头，嘟囔着“什么今天给我放一天假，你哪也不去，我几乎天天放假。”

背对着冈田向前走的刚抬手摆了摆，走进了大楼。

 

站在电梯里，高速上升带来的轻微眩晕感才让刚有困的感觉了。他有些恍惚，想不起恐高的自己为什么选择了这么高的顶层住，还不嫌麻烦的把家里的落地窗都换成了可以调节成雾面的高科技玻璃。

“大概是自虐吧。”刚自嘲的想着。

用钥匙开了门，进屋之后发现家里明显干净整洁了。拿起桌子上放着的纸条，只见上面写着：“第一客卧里面有惊喜！ By长濑智也”

长濑家经营着堂本株式会社旗下的一个附属公司，长濑的父亲本身也是跟着刚的父亲一起打江山的元老，堂本刚和长濑智也一起长大，感情甚笃，再加上两人都分化成了Alpha，相处起来就更没负担了。

因为发生了三年前那件事，从那时候起，帮着打理自己父亲生意的长濑，又肩负起了照顾刚起居的任务。每隔三四天就派几个人来打扫一下刚的房子，帮他买新鲜的食材和一些日用品，有时候还帮他买衣服，不过刚很嫌弃长濑和他手下的品味就是了。

知道今天是自己的生日，大概准备了什么礼物吧。

拿着小纸条走进最大的那间客卧，刚就看见，地板中间摆着一个巨大的礼物盒子，正方形，边长大概一米二，鲜红色的硬纸盒外面包着黑色的绸带，绸带目测快要十厘米宽了，在盒子顶上打了一个夸张的蝴蝶结。

值得让人注意的是，盒子盖上打了无数一厘米见方的小孔，整整齐齐的排列在盖子上，一阵一阵白兰地的香气从孔里冒出来，刺激着刚的嗅觉，让他浑身麻酥酥的，性器甚至有了抬头的趋势。

“不是吧……”刚一边在心里猜测着，一边绕着盒子走了一圈，果然发现了一张硬纸卡，上面印着漂亮的花体字：“To Tsuyoshi：Happy Birthday！ By Tomoya~”翻过背面，印着一行广告语：欧蜜俱乐部竭诚为您服务，您的性福，是我们的责任。

欧蜜俱乐部是东京都最大、最著名、最高级的娱乐会所，会所里Alpha、Beta、Omega，男的、女的，无论是哪一种，只要你能描述的出来，会所里总能找到符合要求的跟你过上一夜，曾经有会所的经理放出话来，“只有你想不到的，没有你干不到的。”当然，价格同样不菲就对了。

这么一个高级妓院，其背景深不可测。本来在东京都拿到妓院的营业执照就难如登天，有人说欧蜜俱乐部背后是黑帮，就算是这样，这个背后的黑帮一定和政治上的高官有所勾结，搞不好还得是内阁的某成员，才能有这么大的权力，支撑着欧蜜俱乐部屹立不倒。

但是很少有人知道，欧蜜俱乐部不仅仅提供牛郎和妓女，他们同样提供性奴。性奴的来源不得而知，俱乐部的人保证这些当性奴的人都是自愿的，真实情况到底如何，那就只有天知道了。和牛郎妓女不同，性奴只提供Omega，具体怎么个章程刚不清楚，不过有一点他很明白，带出来这么一个Omega性奴，肯定付了天价。

刚迅速走出房间，关上客房的门，深深吸了两口气，灌了一大杯凉水下肚，他才觉得萦绕在鼻尖的信息素味道淡了，刚摸出手机，拨通了长濑的电话。

“刚，道谢的话就不用说了，看在咱们这么多年兄弟的份上……”长濑大大咧咧的声音从电话那头传来。

刚不客气的打断，“道哪门子的谢，我问你，这到底是怎么回事？你有几个钱我还是挺清楚的，这个欧蜜俱乐部的‘礼物’，是怎么来的？”刚把“礼物”这个词咬的很重。

沉默了一会，电话那头说了实话，“我们最近不是承包了一个修复楼体外墙的项目嘛，修到其中一栋楼的时候，大楼的所有者给我打电话，要我们不要修复他的那栋楼，但是钱照给，我就答应了，还跟他说钱也不用给了。一周以后他们派了个人来我办公室，说要给我送谢礼，还问送到办公室方不方便。我就想着反正你快过生日了，就让他们今天把谢礼当做你的礼物送到你家来了，他们放在门口，我们的人给抬进屋里去的。既然人家给了，你就收着呗！反正你现在一个人……”

“长濑智也！”刚低吼了一声。

“哎呀你先看看实在不行就退回去我这边忙着呢先挂了啊！”话音刚落电话就被掐断了，再打回去对方一直在忙，刚只能看着手机干瞪眼。

在客房门口转了一圈，刚下定了决心，他先吞了一片抑制剂，然后才转动门把手，推门而入。

屋内信息素的味道越发的浓烈了，吃了抑制剂的刚还是觉得有些燥热，他努力忽略掉这种感受，走到盒子跟前，一把揭开了盒盖，映入眼帘的景象让他扯起嘴角，发出了“啧”的一声，

盒子里用柔软的材料堆出了一个可以容纳进一个成年人的凹坑，凹坑上铺着酒红色的天鹅绒，天鹅绒上蜷缩着一个一丝不挂的男人，身上绑着跟盒子一样颜色、宽约五厘米的绸带。

绸带似乎是一整根，蒙住了男人的眼睛，捂住了男人的嘴巴，在脖子那里绕了一圈，双手交叠在胸前，用绸带绑紧，双腿并拢弯曲，脚腕和大腿根绑在了一起，绸带还在他身上交错绕了几下，最后在背后打了一个蝴蝶结。躺在盒子里没有发出一点声音，要不是弥漫在屋里的信息素和他随着呼吸微微起伏的身体，都让人怀疑盒子里是不是一个活人。

刚将人从盒子里抱出来，发现他意外的轻，身上几乎没有什么肉，所有骨骼外都只是薄薄的一层。

把男人放在床上，刚单手就解开了那个蝴蝶结。绸带缠得很巧妙，蝴蝶结一解开，男人身上所有的绸带就都落在了床上。刚的注意力首先被男人脖子上戴着的银项圈所吸引，项圈上连着一条食指粗细的银链子，链子头刚好垂到男人的双乳间。

看着男人瘦弱但依然很好的身材，有些不正经的想着，这人是不是长了一张祸国殃民的脸，刚抬起了头。

 

在看到那人长相的一瞬间，刚的大脑一片空白。

“光一？你是光一吧！”刚失声叫道。

对面的人却一脸茫然，仿佛不知道刚是在叫自己，他端端正正的跪在床上，双手背到身后，嘴里说着背诵了无数遍的话，“主人您好，51号性奴为您服务，请主人为奴赐名字。”

堂本刚，在自己二十七岁生日的上午，重逢了消失整整十年的竹马，堂本光一。

——TBC


End file.
